Ten Fingers
by 70ftofhair
Summary: While hanging out in the bath house, Ryosuke decides to spice things up a bit with a little game. Whose sex life is the most shocking, and whose lack of is most shocking? Sorta crackish.


Ten Fingers

Summary: While in Tsuchiya's bath house Ryosuke decides to spice things up a bit with a little game. Who has the most shocking sex life?

Author's note: And then I wrote crack. I love this series.

* * *

><p>"Gaaah! I can't believe I lost to you!" Azuma Wataru screeched pointing at Hino Tetsuya, sitting directly across from him in the tub. The said boy rolled his eyes and continued to text his new girlfriend with his phone inside a sealed Ziploc bag.<p>

On Wataru's right side, Nippori Keiji laughed like a maniac at his friend while on Wataru's left Tsukimori Ryosuke chuckled. On Hino's right Tomiura Satoshi and Kaneko Atsushi laughed whole heartedly. In the adjacent tub, Kiyama Ryuichiro, Takenaka Yuta, and Mizusawa Taku all looked on amused.

"It's not my fault you weren't manly enough for Mari-chan." Hino retorted typing away. Wataru stood up on his feet.

"Eh? You want to fight." The hot head screamed. Nippori followed his lead and stood up with him.

"Aniki!" Nippori shrieked, jumping around excitedly.

"Oi Wataru, calm down." Yuta called out from his seat. Ryosuke chuckled again, pulling on Wataru's leg. Wataru pouted as he sat back down.

"Hey! I have a fun idea." Ryosuke announced. His fellow teammates looked at the boy.

"What?" Mizusawa asked curiously. The blonde boy whipped his head around at other boy.

"Let's play ten fingers." Ryosuke smiled holding up his hands. The other boys looked at him in disbelief.

"Eh?"

"Ano, what's ten fingers?" Satoshi asked. The older boys looked at him.

"Uh…" Ryosuke began. "Kaneko, you're the oldest. Why don't you explain?"

"Eh? Why me?" The glasses boy screeched. In an instant Nippori had him in a head lock.

"Do as you're told, baka!" The rest of the team laughed at the pair.

"Oi, let go of him. I'll explain." Kiyama explained. "Satoshi, in ten fingers, everyone holds up ten fingers. One player starts with "Never have I ever…" then says something that they have never done. If you've done it, you have to clap and put a finger down. Once someone runs out of fingers, they lose. The object of the game is to win. Got it?"

"Hai!" Satoshi nodded.

"So how about it?" Ryosuke asked slyly.

"I'm down, Mizusawa?" Yuta said. The said boy nodded.

"Why not? I have nothing to hide." The blonde boy smirked as the rest of the team agreed to play. Kiyama, Mizusawa, and Yuta all joined the bigger tub so the whole team was in the same space.

"Okay, let's just go in a circle: Satoshi, you go first! And make it juicy!" Ryosuke winked.

"Ano? Uh… never have I ever… had a pet rabbit?"

"Oi baka! That doesn't count, make it exciting!"

"Hai! Uhm… never have I ever been suspended from school..?" He looked at the older boy for approval. Ryosuke nodded in return. Five claps were heard. The team looked around and noticed along with the former Yankees, Yuta was down a finger. All the others except Mizusawa and Kaneko were surprised.

"Oi Yuta! I want to hear this story!" Wataru splashed the boy. Yuta smirked.

"It happened in the beginning of first year while I was recruiting members for the gymnastic team. Some idiot yankee called me gay boy and a fagbag," he paused glancing over at Mizusawa. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I mean gay people are wonderful people who have—"

"Shut up. I'm not offended." Mizusawa dumped a whole bucket of water on Yuta's head. "Keep going, this story always makes me laugh."

"Right, right. Anyways, he was going on what a fag I must be for wanting to form such a team, so I kicked him in the nuts. He fell on his knees and tried to hit me, but I countered his punch and knocked him out onto the ground. Then he started complaining how such a sissy boy managed to get the best of him. So I got on top of him and began to the beat the shit out of him. Then I got caught and they suspended me."

"Hey! I remember that. You beat up Akabane right?" Ryosuke said. "I remember laughing at him for that."

"Oh yeah, that was before we met right?" Wataru asked Ryosuke.

"Hai because of that incident, you realized Akabane was too weak to be your right man, then I tried to overthrow you. Instead, you choose me, and that's how we became friends." Both boys began to become teary-eyed and embraced.

"Seems like Yuta was the one who brought you together, you guys owe him a lot." A certain four-eyed boy observed.

"Shut up Kaneko." The pair berated. Kaneko pouted.

"But it's my turn!"

"Go on then!" Wataru commanded.

"Hai! Never have I ever… kissed a boy." A single clap was heard. Everyone turned their head towards Mizusawa who now only had nine fingers standing.

"Assholes." He muttered. The other smirked.

"Hino, your turn." Satoshi urged.

"Fine," the boy looked up in thought. He sighed, "Never have I ever had sex." This time six claps rang in unison. Looking around, everyone was shocked.

"Kaneko, you dog!" Nippori cheered eyeing his missing thumb. The four eyed boy winked in response.

"Wataru-senpai, you're a virgin?" Satoshi pointed out. His hand had not changed since the first question.

"I… you see… well…" The flustered red-head dunked his head under water. Everyone laughed at their friend.

"Oh Yuta, who'd you have sex with?" Nippori asked. Yuta smiled.

"You know Aoi, the manager of the girl's team?" Mizusawa cut in. "She and Yuta have been fucking since first year."

"Oi baka, don't say that. What Aoi and I have is a beautiful thing." Yuta defended.

"More like you have your thing in her." Kaneko retorted. The former Yankees laughed loudly before leaning over to hi-five the boy.

"How about you Kaneko, who did you sleep with?" Ryosuke asked curiously.

"Just an ex-girlfriend of mine, I don't know if you guys remember Chisato-chan from last year who moved away because her father got a job overseas? The day before she moved away and we broke up, we decided to lose our virginities to each other. I haven't seen her since." Nippori jumped on the boy.

"Oh Kaneko-kun! That's sooooo romantic!" He faked sobbing.

"Oi! Get off me!" Kaneko pushed him off causing a huge splash. The other teammates chuckled at their antics.

"Kiyama, your turn." Mizusawa smiled at the other boy. Kiyama nodded.

"Never have I ever… spent the night at someone I was sleeping with's house." This time there was only four claps: Yuta, Ryosuke, Kaneko, and Mizusawa.

"You're kind of a slut, aren't you Mizusawa-kun?" Nippori teased.

"Fuck you." He said with a smile.

"Well, I for one, don't want to hear about your sexual escapades." Ryosuke snorted.

"Trust me, it's not worth sharing." Mizusawa said coldly. "Anyways, it's my turn. So never have I ever… needed to be hospitalized." This time everyone but Mizusawa clapped. The boy smirked at his teammates glares.

"Asshole," Yuta mumbled. "Alright, my turn. Never have I ever… had a sexual fantasy of a teacher." There were four claps: Kaneko, Mizusawa, Nippori, and Wataru.

"I'm not even going to go there." Kiyama murmured.

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Nippori squealed like a child. "Never have I ever… been caught having sex…" Four claps were heard: Kiyama, Yuta, Mizusawa, and Ryosuke. "Wait! I wasn't done!" Nippori cleared his throat.

"Go on baka!" Ryosuke scolded impatiently.

"Never have I ever been caught having sex at school!" Surprisingly, there was only one less clap: Kiyama.

"Oi Yuta, you and Aoi get freaky, doncha?" Kiyama teased.

"Shut up." Yuta blushed.

"I wanna hear this story!" Satoshi said cheerfully.

"No, no, no." Yuta waved his hand in front of his face. "It's too embarrassing."

"All in favor of hearing it, say 'hai'!" Wataru suggested. An unison of 'hai' was heard all around. Yuta sighed.

"Alright… It was a few weeks ago. Aoi and I haven't seen each other or been with each other for weeks, so I was able to catch up with her after practice. We were making out when she decided she wanted a little more from me than just kissing. So we snuck into the girl's locker room. We were lying down on the bench, undressing each other. We didn't hear the door open and then this guy!" He pointed at Nippori. "and some random girl waltz in while I was pulling my pants down."

The team burst out laughing. Yuta shook his head disappointingly.

"Bunch of assholes."

"My turn! Never have I ever..." Wataru paused.

"Kissed a girl." Ryosuke finished for him. Wataru punched him in the head.

"Asshole. I was going to say something else."

"...been on a date?"

"...confessed?"

"...talking to a girl without jizzing?" Everyone laughed.

"I'll kill you all!" Wataru exclaimed. Kiyama stole Mizusawa's bucket and poured all the water contents on Wataru's face.

"Be quiet will ya? You're so loud."

"Hahaha! Aniki!" Nippori put his arm around a pouting Wataru.

"Oi, pick one." Hino urged.

"You want to die?" Wataru bickered.

"I say we just go with the kiss."

"Hai." The teammate in unison. Then they all clapped except for Wataru.

"I hate you all."

"My turn!" Ryosuke sang. "Never have I ever slept with more than three people." Two claps were heard including Ryosuke.

"Baka! You're not supposed to do that." Kaneko chided.

"I know, I just wanted to brag." Ryosuke smirked. Then he glanced over to the other guy who clapped: Mizusawa.

"You? Really?" Mizusawa shrugged.

"You guys don't want to hear about that." It was silence before they all agreed.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryosuke spoke. Mizusawa rolled his eyes.

With Ryosuke's question, it was the end of the first round. Satoshi was in first place with two marks. Hino had three. Kaneko, Kiyama, and Wataru had four. Nippori and Yuta had five. In last place was Ryosuke and Mizusawa with six marks down.

When it came around to Ryosuke in the second round, Satoshi had three. Hino had five Kaneko and Nippori had six. Wataru had seven. Kiyama and Yuta were at eight. Once again, Ryosuke and Mizusawa were tied at nine. Ryosuke smirked. He knew the perfect statement to beat his teammate.

"Never had I ever…" He paused building up the climax. He stared Mizusawa in the eye who for the most part didn't flinch. The other members looked on curiously at the face-off.

"had sex…" He paused again. Mizusawa still didn't flinch.

"with a guy!" Mizusawa blinked. After a moment of silence, he smirked. However, he did not clap.

"Ano?" Ryosuke screeched.

"I can't clap because I have too never slept with a guy."

"What?" The group exclaimed. Mizusawa nodded calmly. Then Yuta nudged him.

"I told you Wataru, I've tried dating girls. Right?"

"Uh… hai?"

"Well, I had sex with all the girls I dated and I just didn't feel the way they felt. Though, the sex was good. I quite enjoyed it. Girls just don't excite me the way that guys do." He said bluntly.

"You... Are... My... Hero..." Ryosuke said with stars in his eyes.

"Oi, so how many girls have you slept with?" Kiyama asked curiously.

"Ano... Mika, Junko, Hitomi, Ryoko, uh... shit, Yuta?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of that girl from the arcade?"

"Shino-chan?"

"No the hot one."

"OI! YOU SLEPT WITH NATSUMI-CHAN?" Ryosuke yelled.

"Ah, that's her name. Yeah, she's quite boring in bed. She's really still and doesn't make too much noise."

"Oi, Mizusawa," Nippori called out.

"Eh?"

"That's Ryosuke's current girlfriend." Wataru finished.

"Really? Which one?"

"The only one." The blonde sneered.

"Oh… She's fantastic in bed!" Mizusawa lied.

"Fuck you." Ryosuke glared.

"So what is your number anyways?" Kiyama repeated.

"I think six."

"HAH. He beat you!" Kaneko yelled.

"And he's gay." Hino concurred.

"How did you manage to do that?" Wataru asked.

"Apparently girls like this." Mizusawa pointed out his body. Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Baka."

THE END.


End file.
